la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Murmullo de las Hojas/Capítulo 52: Comienza el Último Viaje
Tema: Toru Minegishi, Asuka Ohta, Koji Kondo - Snowpeak (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCmo32GpTm4 *9:08 a.m. *Algún lugar de Nueva Ártica. *Encontrar a Ício, Guardián del Milagro Gélido. Archivo: ??? MM.png: Oigan. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¿Sí? Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: No es por arruinarles el momento o algo así, pero creo que ya deberíamos continuar. Por primera vez, Alex no se separó de Kairi al despertar abrazado a ella. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Ya vamos. El resto se despertó, levantó y estiró tanto como pudo para estar listos para más caminata. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: No tenemos idea de dónde estamos, ni de qué tan lejos estamos de Ício. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: Comienza a ser tedioso... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: A mí no me parece tan malo .3. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Vamos ya. La travesía continuó. 0-0-0-0-0 *El Tema sigue. *11:44 a.m. El estrés fluía -y se sentía- en los compañeros de Alex y Kairi. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Estoy dudando de que estemos ava-. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Siento algo! Byron apuntó frente a ellos en dirección al norte. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¿En serio? Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Sí! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Avancemos con precaución. Tras caminar un poco, se toparon con un círculo de nieve amontonada que marcaba el límite de una especie de arena de combate. Tenía unos 10 metros de diámetro. Aún no se distinguía muy bien qué había dentro, pues era enorme y la nieve que caía no dejaba ver claro. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: Tengo miedo... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: No te preocupes, yo te protegeré n.n Avanzaron unos metros antes de ver algo aún a lo lejos. Era un bulto azul con matices muy borrosos de rojo, pues la misma ventisca no dejaba ver muy bien. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: O rayos... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡¿Qué le sucedió?! Ambos corrieron al centro mientras los demás se veían confundidos y los seguían. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Es Ício? Todos corrieron hasta un cuerpo de Walrein, rodeándolo y observando sus heridas. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Markus... Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Claro. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Lo hicieron pedazos, y eso que era un Guardián. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¿Realmente hay alguien que pueda tener tanta fuerza? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Los he visto peores. Los Milagros reaccionaron a una luz azul brillante debajo de Ício. Vex levantó su cuerpo para revelar el Milagro Gélido debajo de él. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: No podemos tomarlo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Eso lo compruebo yo. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Espera! Alex tomó el Milagro sin hacer caso a lo que le dijo Vex, pero nada ocurrió. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Huele a trampa...) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Lo sé.) Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¿Hicieron algo anoche? Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: No ewe Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Es imposible tomar un Milagro que no han ganado o les ha sido cedido. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Bueno, aquí está. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Eso significa que alguien lo dejó explícitamente para ti. Archivo: ??? MM.png: Imaginé que serían tontos, pero nunca pensé que tardarían tanto en descubrir eso. *Tema: Silencio. Varios Pokémon de tipo Veneno salieron de la nieve, acorralando al equipo ya alerta. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: Aunque tampoco los imaginé lo suficientemente tontos para tomarlo. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡Ustedes de nuevo! Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¿Fueron ustedes los que le dejaron el Milagro a Alex? Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: No... Nunca... ¿Por qué haría algo así? e.e Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Glaceon.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.pngArchivo: Cara de Pidgeot.pngArchivo: Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo: Cara de Empoleon.pngArchivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: e.e Archivo: Cara de Venomoth.png: Gas Veneno. La niebla púrpura cubrió al equipo. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡No respiren! Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡Despejar! Cuando Cecy aterrizó de despejar el Gas Veneno, se enterró algo puntiagudo en la pata. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡Au! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Era una... trampa... Había Púas Tóxicas en la nieve desde antes de que llegaran. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Ya eliminé el veneno de tu sistema.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Planta Feroz! Archivo: Cara de Roserade.png: ¡Quieto! Espora. Alex no tuvo tiempo de ejecutar el ataque y cayó en la nieve dormido. Nidoking levantó a Kairi del pellejo. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: Vámonos, niña. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡No! ¡Rayo Hie-! Archivo: Cara de Gengar.png: Hipnosis. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Alex...! Kairi cayó dormida en el hombro de Nidoking. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: Markus te espera, Cazarrecompensas. Todos estaban abatidos en la nieve. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Kairi... Alex sólo logró estirar el brazo hacia Nidoking antes de que sus párpados cayeran. &-&-&-&-& Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No tienes idea de lo deprimente que fue eso. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: Me la doy. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Ya mejor dejo que Markus termine sus planes... Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: No seas pesimista, aún la puedes salvar. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No creo alcanzarlos. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: Hombre, no te voy a animar nada más porque sí. Levántate y lucha. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Despiértame. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: Largo. &-&-&-&-& *Tema: Toru Minegishi, Asuka Ohta, Koji Kondo - Snowpeak (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCmo32GpTm4 *12:15 p.m. Alex se levantó rápidamente para darles Bayas Meloc a sus compañeros y despertarlos. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Chicos, respondan! ... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Chicos... ... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Max? Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Byron? Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡¿Alguien?! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.pngArchivo: Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo: Cara de Pidgeot.pngArchivo: Cara de Empoleon.pngArchivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Vex! Alex le metió una patada a Vex, doliéndole considerablemente más a él debido al cuerpo de acero de Vex. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Espera... Duele... el veneno... Vex giró la cabeza para ver el rostro lagrimeando de Alex. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Se llevaron a Kairi... Alex enterró la cabeza en la nieve para llorar en ella. 0-0-0-0-0 *Tema: Silencio. *12:28 p.m. Pasados unos minutos, ya todos levantados, Alex finalmente sacó la cabeza de la nieve y comenzó a caminar hacia... ninguna parte. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: A salvar a Kairi. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Onda Trueno! Una chispa alcanzó a Alex, deteniéndolo en seco. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Ahora qué? Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: No irás solo. Alex de verdad quería explotar, pero logró refrescar la mente. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No tienen idea de las ganas que tengo de explotar. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Vamos, te contamos en el camino. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Camino a dónde? Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: A la Torre Duodraco. *Tema: Yuka Tsujiyoko - Preparing to Advance (Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones) (SSBB Version)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMa1HdLLO-4 Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Ideamos un plan mientras tú estabas en la nieve, y creemos que es lo más apropiado para salvar a Kairi. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Como ya sabrás, solo queda un Milagro libre. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡¿Qué?! Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: Efectivamente, el único Milagro que queda es el Milagro Gloria, custodiado por Alma. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: La Guardiana más joven de la historia, consiguiendo su puesto a los 25 años. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: WTF, ¿cómo demonios? Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Lo que tiene nacer con talento... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Tramposa... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Lo importante es que será tu prueba definitiva, ya que deberás derrotarla en un 1vs1. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Pff, si pude con Lucas... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: A Lucas no lo derrotaste, solo lo "impresionaste". Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Es lo mismo, igual la derrotaré. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Jamás has derrotado a un Guardián en un 1vs1.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Cállate y déjame elevar mi autoestima.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Y de qué nos serviría ese último Milagro? Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: Si consiguiéramos y lleváramos todos nuestro Milagros con Markus, todos los Milagros estarían juntos en un solo lugar, y podríamos re-sellar a la Reina Oscura con eso. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Y dónde la sellaríamos nuevamente? Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Tampoco hay que dar por hecho que la Reina vaya a ser liberada; nuestra prioridad es salvar a Kairi antes de que suceda eso. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Mmm... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Vamos ya! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Siguiendo hacia el norte saldremos de este lugar y llegaremos, de hecho, a la torre. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: Coincidencias del destino... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: No lo creo... 0-0-0-0-0 *Tema: Sonata Arctica - The Cagehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nzwF3j4Gg4 *1:33 p.m. *Alguna parte de Nueva Ártica. *Conseguir el Milagro Gloria. Seguían caminando al norte mientras platicaban unas cuantas anécdotas hasta que a Alex le empezó a preocupar un par de detalles. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: Entonces no sé cómo terminé con mis ataques de fuego; solo desperté sola en un bosque en medio de la nada. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Bastante interesante tu historia... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Por demás curiosa. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Oigan, ¿y cómo pensamos salir del polo? Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Pues... le podemos volver a hablar a Camila, ¿no? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Siento que la molestamos mucho... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: También es demasiado frío para Lily. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (¿Puedes hacernos un portal?) Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (No :3) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Por favor, que no tenemos forma de salir.) Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Bobos, tienen una tipo volador, un tipo agua y una tipo fuego, creo deberían pensar por primera vez desde que los conozco.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Tienes razón.) Byron, llévanos nadando. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (No sé cómo siguen vivos...) Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¿De qué me viste cara? Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Analicemos; sé que podemos ir por nosotros mismos. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Creo que podría cargar a alguno. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: Vex y yo podemos cargar a algunos, pero tenemos el problema de la vulnerabilidad, ya que ni Max ni Sasha soportan el agua. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¿Disculpa? Me ofendes. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¿Por qué? D: Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Hidrobomba! Vex lanzó el ataque a la espalda de Sasha. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.pngArchivo: Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: D: Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Déjala! ¡Golpe-! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¡Espera! Sasha no parecía palidecer ante el ataque, si no que estaba relajándose mientras parecía absorberlo... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: No me lo creo... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué hace? Sasha abrió los ojos repentinamente. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Alex, te reto a una carrera. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué? Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: De aquí a la costa y de regreso. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Oye, tranquila. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Soy más rápido que Alex, te lo puedo garantizar. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Vamos entonces. La Hidrobomba se detuvo, dejando ver el rojo vivo de sus orificios de llamas casi ansiosos por estallar. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Vamos en serio; no te confíes en nada. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Bien, Placaje Eléctrico, Ataque Rápido, Velocidad Extrema y Cabezazo Zen. Byron empezó a brillar intensamente por los efectos acumulados de los ataques. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Cecy, usa Viento Afín, por favor. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¡Viento Afín! Una corriente fría comenzó a correr en las espaldas de los competidores, empujándolos. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Ya me pusieron ansioso >.< Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Adelántate. Byron desapareció de repente, sorprendiendo mucho a Sasha. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ... Me confié. ¡Chorro de Vapor! Sasha desapareció volando por el vapor de sus orificios. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Ese ataque existe? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Creo que todos tenemos al menos una sorpresa por dentro. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Y cómo voy a ver cuando se aproximen? Byron reapareció. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Alguien se confió. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ^^ Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Nada mal para un rey de más de 150 años. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Oficialmente tengo 36, así que relájate :m Muy apenas se alcanzó a ver cuando llegó Sasha. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Te subestimé; en verdad eres demasiado rápido. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Ni yo lo hubiera alcanzado. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Cómo aprendiste ese ataque? Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Me lo enseñó... un amigo. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Ya veo... Impresionante. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Puede lanzarlo desde cualquier parte del cuerpo. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Así es. El caso es que podría atravesar el agua volando hasta la orilla. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Y acabamos de comprobar que Byron también. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: Entonces solo Max y Alex no pueden cruzar. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Yo puedo usar Vuelo. Todos voltearon hacia Max. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: :c Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¿No tienes algún ataque que te ayude? Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Solo Taladradora. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: No es suficiente. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Rayos... ... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Ya lo tengo! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: :D Byron tomó a Max de la mano y se comenzó a alejar corriendo. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: No nos sigan, que se pondrá feo. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: No le vayas a hacer nada, o te juro que te mato... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: :u Sólo serán 15 minutos. Se alejaron hasta perderse de vista. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Bueno, en vista de que estaremos aquí sin quehacer... Alex sacó una baraja. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No la he estrenado... Capítulo Anterior: Capítulo 51: Un Día Inolvidable Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo 53: Torre Duodraco Categoría: El Murmullo de las HojasCategoría: Capítulos